Picture of Loneliness
by Harmony283
Summary: Contestshipping & Sundaeshipping Ch.5 How did we get here? Harley contemplates on how exactly he got where he is, and why he feels like he shouldn't be there. Also Nett is leaving for Gwen and Megg has to wonder why. Meanwhile, May arrives in Delinata. RR
1. Fond Memories

Well here's my fourth Pokemon Fanfic here, so I hope you like it!

**Picture of Loneliness **

**By Harmony283**

**Summary-**May is now married to a rich man named Raymond, but what happened to the one she loved before?

**Pairing(s): **Contestshipping, Grace X Robert, Sundaeshipping (Max X Harley) slight Pokeshipping (if you squint), and May X OC

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Pokemon? Nope, sorry I don't. If I did…well…then May'd be traveling with Drew and Max'd finally get to keep Ralts…so yeah…I don't own it - -;

**WARNING(S): **Shonen-ai (since Max and Harley are both guys) and…well, it's not really in this Chapter but in later Chapters the rating may go up for…some stuff. Right now it's just T-13+ (the highest for me would be T-15+). And yeah, if you don't like big age differences between characters who are in a relationship then don't read (a.k.a Max and Harley--to me it's a nine to ten year age difference)

------------------------------------

**Chapter One-Fond Memories**

_'Hey Drew! Drew!' A brunette called out from some ways off, chasing after a green haired boy._

_The boy turned around stopped, waiting for the girl to catch up. _

_'Yeah? What is it, May?' He asked the 17 year old girl. _

_'I…I just…um…' the girl blushed, 'I…I don't know…um…how can I…'_

_Drew looked sad for a moment, but only a moment, and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the girls lips, 'I know, May, I know you…want to apologize. But you didn't do anything wrong.' Pain filled his eyes as he said this, and May could tell he was still hurting._

_But what could she do?  
_

_She loved another man. _

_And that man…was…everything Drew wasn't._

_And yet, he couldn't compare at all. _

_'Drew I…I'm so sorry…'_

_'I told you--you don't have to apologize!' Drew snapped turning away from her concerned sapphire gaze._

_How he loved her eyes._

_But he…they…weren't together anymore…he loved her but…she fell for another man…_

_'I…see, okay then. I-I'll be going then.' _

_But why did she seem so torn up about this? She…would still be able to see Drew in contests right? They would still be friends, right? Drew would just give up like that, right?_

_'We'll…still be friends, right?'_

_Drew blinked, surprised, turning back to face his ex-girlfriend._

_The girl that wasn't yet a woman._

_The…one he still loved._

_'Can we still be friends?'_

_'I…May…I don't know…'_

_She looked sad, like she was about to cry._

_Gods, he didn't want her to cry._

_'May…come on now, don't cry. I'm sorry…I'll try to keep contact with you, but it'll be hard…I'm the top Coordinator now, you do realize that, right?'_

_  
May mutely nodded her head, 'Yeah, I know.' _

_'I…should be going…' _

_'Ah--yeah, that's right…you're going to…oh…' _

_Then it hit her. _

_He was going to the Orange Islands._

_The one place she had always wanted to go._

_They had planned the trip about a year ago…_

_And they had been so excited about going together._

_But then…_

_'Oh god…Drew I'm so sorry! We promised we'd--'_

_'May!' A deep voice called out from somewhere behind her._

_It was him: her love._

_Raymond._

_His voice made her heart flutter. _

_But…_

_'Raymond's here. You should go.' _

_'But…'_

_'It's fine May.' _

_Oh…he was trying so hard…but his voice cracked, giving him away._

_He really…_

_How could she…_

_Arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, and Raymond rested his chin on top of her head. _

_'Hey there sweet heart.'_

_'Oh! Raymond!'_

_'Hmm? You don't seem happy to see me.' Raymond gave Drew a wary glance, which he just shrugged off._

_'I'm leaving.'_

_'Drew…I'm sorry.'_

_'And for the millionth time, It's okay May.' Drew said, a familiar grin gracing his lips. _

_And the oddest thing was._

_Even though May loved Raymond…_

_That smile still made her heart soar._

_What was she doing?  
_

_'Good, he's gone.' Raymond muttered a hint of malice in his voice, which shocked May. She looked up at him questioningly and he shook his head, 'Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm just afraid he'd steal you away from me.' _

_'But I love you and you know it.'_

_'Yes well, he _is_ closer to your age…' Raymond trailed off, looking rather uncomfortable. May just shook it off. So what if Raymond was nine years older than she was? She was almost an adult herself, and her parents liked the man well enough. _

_'You should know by now that that doesn't bug me!'_

_'I…yes…okay then…why don't we…go?' For some reason the uneasiness only deepened. _

_'Yes…let's…' _

_The two walked off, Raymond leading the way through the crowd, May following behind like an innocent child follows behind her parents._

_----------------------_

_3 years later: _

The sun shone brightly above a small field filled with flowers and white clothed tables.

_People were seen bustling about, setting up fold up chairs in neat rows. Something was going to happen that day, and everyone was buzzing with gossip._

_Most of it was good; congratulating the couple and giving their blessings._

_But some gossip reeked with a hidden, horrible truth. And was only spoken in the utmost secrecy in the darkest corners, behind the widest trees and the deepest grass._

_These rumors were mostly about the husband to be. _

_His past._

_And the unfortunate bride-to-be._

_Though none of these rumors rose above the threshold of which they were told. _

_And none reached the innocent ears of the bride. _

_Which would, in the passing time, become the greatest mistake of all._

_Though no one could have known that an evil gale would sweep over the two soon to be newly weds in the coming years. _

_No one had an idea at all._

_But that didn't stop the ceremony._

_The blushing bride to be, sitting in front of the mirror in the small cottage house her father, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, had rented it out especially for this occasion. _

_And that very same man was mingling about the crowd, talking with those who had arrived. _

_He too, never smelt the sent of those rumors._

_'So May is finally getting married.' A carrot topped woman of 23 said, shaking her head in mild disbelief, 'And I always thought I'd be the first.' _

_'Ha-ha-ha! You would be if your boyfriend ever got up the courage to ask you!' A rather tall 25-year-old with pink hair, put up in pigtails, said smiling. _

_'Oh…you must be Grace! I'm Misty, nice to meet you!' the orange haired woman said, smiling at the woman, though slightly intimidated by her height advantage._

_'Yes, yes, it's nice ta meet'cha too!' the woman said, grinning widely. _

_'Ah--there you are Grace!' a tall man, though not as tall as Grace, with blond, shoulder length hair, called out, walking over to the two women._

_'Oh Robert! I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up!' Grace said, giving the man a hug, to which Misty just raised an eyebrow, a small, knowing smile spreading on her face._

_'I should ask the same to you.' _

_Grace let go of Robert and turned around, 'What?' her face turned the same shade as her hair, and Robert just laughed nervously. _

_'Now then, where's the bride? Where's May? I wanna see her in all her wedding dress glory--oh and Robert…you brought Harley along didn't you?'_

_'Yes unfortunately I'm here.' Harley said, appearing as if from nowhere._

_'Ah good, come with me then.' _

_'But wait…Harley's…'_

_'I was actually invited y'know.'_

_'Oh really? How come?' Norman asked, having heard of Harleys' previous relation as his daughters' rival, he couldn't help but feel somewhat suspicious of his presence._

_'Oh because…haven't you heard? We're on speaking terms now, thanks to little Maximus which reminds me…where is he…?'_

_'I'm right here!' Max said waving his hand over from a group of people._

_'Max? You got them to…'_

_Max walked over to them and smiled, 'Yeah, it's amazing how much you two had in common when you got past the whole 'rival/revenge' thing.' _

_'But how do you two know each other?'_

_Max immediately flushed, backing up slightly, 'Uh…we just do…?'_

_Harley smirked and stood in front of the boy, 'We met some time about…hmm, when would it be, maybe about two years ago…maybe three? But that's not really important, you're going to have to show me around here, Maximus, so let's go.' _

_Max quickly nodded his head and followed the other man, leaving Norman, and Misty behind looking from one to the other with question marks floating over their heads, and Grace and Robert looking at each other with knowing glances._

_The two made their way through the ever thickening crowd of people, trying hard not to get in anyone's way while still walking side by side--though their height difference made one stare after a while._

_Max was very short for his age of 17, and Harley was extremely tall for his age of 26._

_'Do you actually think they…' Max began, almost hesitantly, glancing at the older male questioningly, yet nervously at the same time._

_'Hmm, I don't know. Your father might not, since he's obviously dense, but…Misty is her name right?'_

_'Right.'_

_'And she's a romantic, yes?'_

_'Yeah…she is…'_

_'Then she might have noticed,' He looked down at the boy, who was still flushed in the face, 'But you don't mind her knowing do you? You said she was kind of like another older sister.' _

_'Yeah, she is. And no I don't mind that much…she's probably going over it in her head right now and, of course, your friends--Grace and Robert--already know, right?'_

_'Right.'_

_Max just sighed, 'This gonna be hard to explain, much less if they're gonna believe it or not.' _

_Harley nodded his head, 'Yes, well, May's 'fiancee' is eight years older than she is…'_

_'But she's a girl and he's a guy and you're close to ten years older than me…'_

_'Well yes, that's true.' _

_Max coughed lightly, then tried to dodge an on coming waiter carrying appetizers to the main table where the cake would be placed. _

_'But right now isn't the time to be talking about…our…issues…now is the time to be worrying about May and what she's getting herself into!' Max snapped, picking up his pace a little. Harley just went along with him, nodding his head._

_Yes it was true that he used to be rivals with May, and yes it was true that Max had gotten them to be friends again. He just hoped that, what he was doing now would help May forgive him for all those nasty things he had done to her in the past._

_Honestly though, that girl must be excruciatingly dense not to see past that mans lies._

_She really needed to be told or else the phrase 'wandering deeper and deeper into a cave with no end' came to mind, meaning she would be in the dark about everything and then maybe an Onix would pop out in front of her and…_

_To make matters simple, she'd be hurt…devastated almost._

_Though it made him wonder why she chose him--Raymond--over Drew._

_But then again, that was house that man was. He could trick anyone into do anything for him and get away with it._

_But that had to be stopped._

_The two reached the dressing room area a few minutes later only to see May walking out of it._

_Her hair had been straightened and now it was down to her shoulders with pearls strewn through out the veil that rested over it._

_Her dress was made of a light blue silk fabric which had a corset like front and a bow like feature on the back. She was admiring herself in the mirror and smiled approvingly. She then saw her brother and Harley and whirled around._

_'Max! Harley! I'm so glad you two could make it!' She said, a smile forming on her lips. Max just smiled and walked forward, 'Yeah, we're here sis…but…there's…something we need to tell you.'_

_The only thing Harley could think of was--Max really wanted to get this over with. He couldn't imagine seeing him that nervous since--well--since he confessed to him two years ago…_

_May seemed to notice Maxs worry as well and gave him a curious glance, 'What's wrong, brother?'_

_'I…It's about Raymond…he…' _

_May tilted her head to the side curiously, 'What about him? Did something happen.' _

_'Well this thing has already happened, and we want to tell you about it.' Harley said, coming to stand behind Max, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance._

_'Ah…really? What is it?' Good, at least she knew they were serious._

_'May! Oh, you two, shoo--shoo! If you want to talk to the bride, talk to her later!' A lady with dark blue hair, with strands of grey in it, said, making shooing motions with her hands._

_'Ah…okay grandma…I…bye May.' _

_Little did he know that, because of that one interruption Mays life would change._

_-----------------------_

_'Now I name the Man and Wife.' A man with short cropped brown hair and thin rimmed glasses--much like Maxs--said smiling at the two before him, 'You may kiss the bride.' _

_And that's exactly what Raymond did. The crowd cheered, and those there who knew the truth, kept it in and watched the happy couple, knowing that it would last for long._

_Knowing that the womans heart would break._

_And knowing that Raymond would recover…like he always did._

_But it wasn't like they could say anything._

_Raymond was king--the ruler over them._

_It wasn't like they could say anything anyway._

_And thus, the wedding went as planned, from the dancing to the congratulation speeches to the too-full-they-almost-got-sick people. And to the catching the bouquet--which Max caught, and quickly forfeited--when the girls/women gave him nasty looks and Harley just laughed._

_May smiled at her new husband, who smiled, though not as wide, back._

_One would have hoped he held sympathy for her because he knew what was going to happen in the end. And one would also hope that he would change his ways and tell her to get the hell out while she still could._

_But he didn't._

_And he wouldn't._

_Because he wasn't like that._

_He never had been like that._

_  
Why should this time be any different?  
_

_----------------------------------------------------_

And that's the end of the Prolog…and basically it's all one big flashback. In the next chapter it'll be present day; which is three years after the wedding, meaning May is 23, and everyone else is three years older. So, yeah, R&R--CC is welcome too, just don't flame me about the pairings please. They're my personal favorites so if you don't like them then don't continue reading this fanfic.


	2. Mysterious Letter

Well here's the Second Chapter reposted/edited and all that jazz so…yeah, enjoy!

**Picture of Loneliness**

**By Harmony283 **

**Reviews:**

**Contestshipping fan-**Eh, don't worry about if you've ever heard of Sundaeshipping or not. It doesn't have a huge fan base at all…I just like it cuz they're my two fav guy characters (besides Drew) and for some odd reason I can see them together. And yes, May dumped Drew…you'll find out the details about that later on. I'm also glad you liked the Chapter! That makes me happy! But…I made you cry? Ah, well, I cried too! And I know what happens! Agh! –Cough- yeah, here's the next Chapter--fully edited from the way it was last time, I hope you like it!

**Taito-fan-**Ah! Hey, I know you! Well…not really, but I've read most of your fics and I really like them! So I'm really glad you reviewed! And yeah…I'm a Sundaeshipper through and through…seriously. When I first saw the episode I was like 'wow…I wonder if there's even a remote chance that those two could get together? They look so cute!' and then, about a year later it was dubbed Sundaeshipping by you—which totally fits it. And, yet again, I'm really REALLY happy you liked this Chapter…and it will get more interesting…so, here's the next Chapter--and it's fully edited an' all that so...I hope ya like it!

**Chinbaldo-**Well, you ask for an update--so here's the update! Enjoy the chapter!

**Karrigenkitsune-**Ah, well, it confused you? And scared you at the same time? Um, well...if that confused you then I'm pretty sure this chapter's going to have you confused too...but...well...since you want to know what happens next...here's the next Chapter--enjoy!

**gobi05**-Eh-heh-heh, wow…you think I'm the best…? And you've been searching for almost an hour and a half for a Drew/May fanfic and nothing that's here satisfied you enough? That's sad, but kinda true all the same (the only place I've ever been able to find really good May/Drew fanfics is on serebii . net--minus the space between the '.' and 'net--that's thanks to my older sister for showing me the site). And -bows-I'm honored to get any sort of review for any of my fanfics (it seems my Pokemon Fanfics don't do nearly as well as my other fanfics so it makes me twice as happy)! And about the updating thing…well I did originally have this chapter up (about two weeks ago) but I didn't like it--and someone flamed me about it--so yeah, here's the re-posting of chapter two--Enjoy!

**A/N: **Well here it is, the reposting/editing of Chapter Two. I wanted to take my time with this chapter and edited it…but yeah, I was kinda in a rush and wanted to have it up soon. But a certain review for Chapter Two (it was anonymous _and_ I deleted it) decided to be mean and flame me by saying I suck…or something like that…so yeah, I decided that I needed to hurry it up so I deleted Ch.2 and am reposting it now—a few weeks/a month later! Basically the entire chapter has changed. But it still focuses on what Max and Harley are doing--as did the last chapter. And I'm sorry for the shortness, but yeah, I wanted to put in what May's doing in the next chapter.

---------------------------

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Letter**

Pyrite City, Orre; 10:45 AM:

The fresh morning sunlight beamed through one of the many open windows in the thug turned riotous town of Pyrite.

In this said town, many people were going around doing their every day business as per usual. The night crowd that often crowded the streets, making the town light up with activities from its olden days.

The days when the news of shadow Pokemon, and Cipher--the evil syndicate that was the cause for them--still could be heard, carried like rumors on the winds breath.

But with the very same wind, the seeds of the good were spread. And one particular good landed in this very town, sprouting to create ONBS--the major news casting station for the Orre Region.

But now, during the peace and quiet caused by Ciphers final fall, things like the sunlight and the heat were the only things the citizens had to worry about.

A wild Skarmory flew overhead, crying out in pure pleasure at the ability to fly freely through the morning air.

It, like the townspeople, didn't have much to worry about. The only thing it had to do was deliver a letter.

But as for what the letter contained, no one exactly knew.

After all, who could know? The letter was signed anonymous.

And it was going to Nett--one of the founders of ONBS.

The Skarmory noticed the building immediately for its white walls gleamed in the sunlight, causing it to glow like an angels halo--or something extremely pure and there only for the purpose of denouncing all evil.

The metal bird Pokemon made its landing on the railing surrounding the roof of the building. It watched the doorway like a predator would its prey; waiting for the mechanical doors to slide open.

And indeed they did.

A blond man--around his mid twenties--walked out, staring up at the azure blue sky with a carefree smile on his face.

He then turned his gaze to the Skarmory and gasped.

"Wha--?"

"Skaro!" Skarmory cawed at him, flapping its wings so that it was now hovering in the air, displaying the note--which was attached to its left foot--to the man.

"A…note?"

"What is it?" A mans voice called out from inside the room.

"Oh! Nett! It's a…Skarmory."

"A Skarmory? Now that's rare…" The sliding of a chair and footsteps against tiled flooring could be heard as the man named Nett made his way out the door.

This man--a tall, looking to be around his mid-thirties, with grey-brown hair and grey eyes--walked out. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the Skarmory.

Or rather, the letter bound to the Pokemons leg.

"I…this is…this Pokemon has a note."

"Yeah, you're right. Were you expecting any mail?"

Nett shook his head, "No, actually, I wasn't. Besides, everyone I know knows to contact me via e-mail, not by mail."

"Hmm, well, it looks like whoever sent it sent their Pokemon as well so I guess it'd be rude not to accept the letter."

"Yes, you're right." Nett walked towards the bird. Once he reached it, he bent down and detached the letter from its leg.

He then proceeded to search it over for any type of address.

"So…who's it from?"

"It doesn't say. It just has my name on it in ink."

"Really? Well that's odd. Are you sure you want to read it now? I mean, who knows what might be in it."

Nett sighed, "Yes, you're right…who knows. But at a time of peace I doubt it's anything dangerous--or at least its' nothing so dangerous that I can't handle it on my own."

The blond haired man sighed in relief, "Well that's good because, like I said, I really need to get that present for Kandee. It is her birthday y'know."

Nett smiled, "Yes you're right. Though why you want to try so hard to impress her is beyond me. You _know_ she isn't interested in you that way."

The man shrugged, "Well it's worth a try. Besides, there's not that big of a difference--it's only five years."

"Five years too many in her mothers book."

The blond man grimaced before shaking his head and heading off down the stairs to the main broadcasting area of ONBS.

Nett waited until the said man was out of sight before opening the letter, scanning over its contents.

Midway through the letter he stopped, eyes widening in shock.

"What…? He was…let out of jail? And…it's been eight years? Why wasn't I--?" He jumped and looked up when Skarmory cawed at him.

He then sighed, "I…I'm not going to pretend I don't know who you're from. But I would like you to go back to whoever sent you, okay? I'll send your owner an e-mail."

The Skarmory cocked its head to the side, but seemed to understand, lifting up into the air once more to fly through the air currents back from whence it came.

Nett just watched it for a few minutes, thinking over what he had just read. He then promptly crumpled up the letter, muttering, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner." Before walking back into his officer.

There he tossed the crumpled letter in the garbage can--where it quickly unfolded to reveal the ending salutation to the letter.

A single name:

_Harley_

-------------------------

Slateport, Hoenn Region; 11:35AM: 

The sun was now midway through the sky and the usual bustling crowd of shoppers could be seen coming and going from the many shops surrounding the City Square. This was a day like any other.

The usual rookie trainers could be seen battling sailors and other beach bound individuals on the beachfront, planning on leveling up their Pokemon for either the upcoming Contest, or the Gym in the nearby town of Mauville City.

The crowd, the smell, the very vibe coming from this seaside town was no different from any other time. And yet, all the same, it was. But one had to wonder what it was.

One particular individual, an experienced Pokemon Trainer from the way he held himself, could be seen walking through the cobblestone streets, stopping at the outside grocers and other food specialty shops. This, on any other occasion, would seem quite unusual to someone visiting the town.

But then again, to the townspeople, it was normal.

This trainer was none other than Max Maple; Normans son. He was now in his early twenties and seemed to be shopping for a special occasion.

"Ah! Max, what might you be doing out at this hour? I'd expect that you'd want some sleep after all the traveling you've been doing." An elderly lady with vibrant green eyes and aqua--slightly graying--hair asked with a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing the signature apron that showed that she worked at the local pharmacy.

Max smiled, and nodded his head, "Yeah I know it seems odd for me to be out at a time like this, but, well," He held up the bag he had been carrying--which was filled with vegitables and other rather nutritious items.

The elderly woman raised an eyebrow, her eyes showing familiar curiosity and yet knowingness at the same time.

"Harley's sick."

"Oh my…again? What is it this time? And can I do anything to help?"

"He caught pneumonia because he was out training late last night during High Tide and he didn't tell me till this morning. And I'm not sure if there's any medicine that can help since he refuses to take any."

"That's true. Well I suppose all I can do is ask you to tell him to get better soon for me." The woman then smiled, "This town just isn't lively enough without him wandering around."

Max laughed, "That's definitely true. I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Rita. I've still got to shop for some other items."

"You're such a good boyfriend. It makes me wonder how Harley got you in the first place." And yet again she had the same curious and yet knowing look in her eyes.

But, all the same it made Max flush and quickly retreat, calling out; "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"But I can't find out if no one tells me."

"What are you mumbling to yourself about this time, grandmother?" A young girl of around ten years of age with the same aqua hair--though this time it was up in pigtails--and green eyes asked, walking up behind her.

"Oh, Cyan darling! It's nothing."

"You never keep your nose out of other peoples business do you?"

"And a young girl like you shouldn't be asking those questions." Rita said, shaking her head and patting the shorter girl on the head.

"Grandma! I'll be turning ten soon! I'll be able to get my own Pokemon so please stop treating me like a kid!"

"Whoever said I was? I just said you shouldn't say things like that to your elders."

The girl pouted but soon shrugged it off, walking/skipping back over to the entrance to the Pharmacy and slipping on her apron, which she had left on a nearby chair.

She then turned back around and motioned to Rita, "Come on already! Grandpa and Mama were wondering where you were! You're supposed to be making lunch today!"

Rita chuckled softly to herself, pleased by her granddaughters cheerfulness, "Yes Cyan, I know, I know."

---------------------

(same time w/Harley)

The same sunlight that cascaded across the seaport town was merely filtering in through the thin fabric covering the windows of one particular home on the eastern side of the city.

And, unlike the town which was bright and lively, this room seemed slightly gloomy. And in this room, which was more like a small apartment, was a man lounging on a dark green sofa--his purple hair tied up in a ponytail and his normally pale complexion flush with fever.

Suddenly the front door to this small apartment opened, causing light to shine in, illuminating the darkened corners that seemed to make the room even more void of the natural beauty of the city that surrounded it.

"I'm back, Harley. How are you feeling?" The intruder asked, placing a bag of groceries on the nearby counter.

The man, now known as Harley, just groaned in response, hefting himself up into a sitting position. He then smiled, "I'm doing better…but what did you buy? You were out for a while, Max."

Max smiled, "Don't worry about me. I was just out buying groceries, as you can see," He pointed to the contents in the bag behind him, and continued to close the distance between him and the older male.

"I…see. You certainly do spoil me sometimes." Harley laughed, though it seemed tired, and lacking humor.

Max flushed lightly, "Ah, yeah, I guess I am. But I wouldn't have to if you didn't get sick all the time…"

"Oh you know me, I'm always busy!" Again the man tried to laugh, though now it seemed that he was breathing heavy, and his smile was only half what a real smile should be.

"You know…I ran into Rita today."

"Really now? What's that old lady up to now…a days…?"

"She still runs the pharmacy, and I think her granddaughter might be old enough to start on her Pokemon journey soon."

"That's good to hear."

"She also asked me what I was doing out this early. And I told her you were sick with pneumonia."

Harley sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Oh really? But I _don't_ have pneumonia."

"then what do you have?"

Harley shook his head, shifting his position so that he could lean back against the couch, "Nothing…it's nothing. I've just got a fever."

"Harley…"

"Soup sounds really good right about now." Now he sounded sleepy, and annoyed. He then proceeded to drape an arm across his face to block out any stray beams of light in the already dimly lit room.

"Harley…ugh, fine. But I am going to ask you about it later."

"Fine by me."

Max stayed silent for a few seconds, eyeing the older man on the couch, thinking over something in his mind.

Then, almost hesitantly, he asked, "By the way, where's your Skarmory?"

----------------------------

And there it is! The end of Chapter Two! And yet again, I'm sorry that this hasn't been up for a while. Seriously though, it needed to be edited the first time around because it was just outright bugging me. But yeah, since I waited this long I got an extra reviewer! And speaking of reviews, if you don't review then I won't update. So yeah, R&R please! The next chapter should be about what May's doing during all of this.


	3. Unshared Secrets

Well, here's Chapter Three of PoL—though it is really late (IMO) and I have to apologize for that—I did take the time to post it up, so yeah, enjoy!

**Picture of Loneliness**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Jenvaati-**Eh-heh-heh thanks for the awesome review! The only people I can think of that you don't know would probably be Nett—who shows up both in Pokemon Coliseum (sp?) and XD Gale of Darkness—the blond haired guy—who stands in front of his (Netts) door in XD—Kandee—who also appears in XD as a singer for ONBS—and Raymond, who is an OC I created, well, a long time ago back when I had this written as a oneshot. There're also some other OC's but they aren't too important to the storyline right now (if they are I'll tell you who they are at the end of the chapter). But yeah, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last two chapters—and here's the third one—enjoy:D

**ContestshippingFan: **Hmm, well yes, you're right. No one else has done a fanfic with a Max/Harley pairing. Though I do know on seribii. Net (w/out the space between '.' and 'net') there's a fanclub for it—but it isn't big at all. So yes, some people like it and some don't. And don't worry about not liking Yaoi (it should be shonen-ai but they're almost the same thing) b/c basically Max and Harley are just together, they don't really do much of anything…so yeah. But I'm glad you're commenting on it, and that you thought it was cute! And now here's the next chapter—enjoy:D

**Sharpiequeen666—**(What an interesting name) Eh it's fine that you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai, but there won't be much of that in this fanfic, I mostly did it because I liked the two characters and no one has ever done a fanfic with this pairing in it. But I'm glad you're willing to 'look over it' and still read this fanfic. Anyways, here's the next chapter—enjoy!

**  
A/N: **Well, like I said at the end of the last chapter, this will be focused more around what May is doing. I mean, now she's married and she's twenty-three. How's her life going I wonder? And also Drew's going to make an appearance in this chapter…though it's at the very end (but it still counts, right?). Also, Grace, Robert, Harley, and Max show up in the end as well.

---------------------

**Chapter Three: Unshared Secrets **

Harp City, Gwen Region; 10:55 AM:

The morning sun drifted over the small, peaceful city of Harp, casting its' glow off the pure white snow that could be seen in mounds along the street.

This city was a city of past, present, and future times. It showed the architecture of the olden times, the comfort of the present, and the promise for the future. But another thing this snowy city held…was secrets.

Or rather, the secrets of one of its many residence.

This city, still in its' peaceful stages of life, would soon turn to something vile.

But none could tell that by looking at the gentle landscape, at the azure blue sky and the fresh morning sun.

No one suspected a thing.

And that was exactly where they went wrong. Because, with any small town comes a revolt at one time or another.

And this said town was just on the brink of one.

Out of the many houses, some huge mansions and others small homely cottages, one door opened. This door was located on possibly the biggest mansion in the area.

And the person who opened this said door was none other than the house owners beautiful wife.

May Maple—or to be correct, May Lock.

A young woman of only twenty-three with brown hair, now at shoulder length—but still with the familiar 'puppy dog ears' cut—and sapphire blue eyes.

This said woman, seemed to be increasingly nervous over one thing or another, and constantly watched her back, as if afraid that her husband—Raymond Lock—or some other villainous person would step out behind a tree or a nearby snow covered shrubbery and attack her.

But that wasn't going to happen.

All that she was going to do was going for a walk. And everyone in the city knew her, so it wasn't like she was in danger.

Right?

May sighed softly to herself before turning and walking the rest of the way down the concrete walkway--which led to the drive way--and out onto the sidewalk that lined the opposite side of the road.

She knew what she was doing was purely based off of rumors, rumors that might not be true. But she would give her faith into what Grace had told her. And hopefully that faith would lead to the rumor being true.

After all, she could never just skip the opportunity to see him again.

To see Drew again.

She remembered all those years ago that she had promised to keep in touch with him--that they would still be friends.

And he had promised the same.

Though they had kept that promise a good two years, when the news of her getting married reached his ears, he cut his ties to her, either as a way of punishment--which May certainly hoped wasn't the reason--or as a way of just, well, breaking off their friendship.

She always knew that he hated being friends with a person who was already married. So apparently she fell under that category as well.

But…but if he was coming to this town, or at least nearby to Delinata Port, then she could see him again and ask him why!

Besides, Raymond was out on a business trip and said he wouldn't be back for almost two weeks depending on how 'serious' they needed him to be there.

Though honestly, May only hoped that he didn't come home while she was gone. He wouldn't get abusive--physically at least. Now he would get mad and ask her where she had gone…but it hardly ever escalated to the point where he was yelling at her.

That happened only once, when she had begged him about joining a contest. It had been her career and she still loved it.

She shuddered as the memory passed through her mind

_FLASHBACK (7 months ago)  
_

_The click of a wooden paneled door could be heard as a man, dressed in a very expensive dress suit with slicked back hair, walked through._

_He causally undid his tie, running his hand through his hair, 'I knew that would happen…but did she really have to yell--' the man cut himself off as her the sound of voices emitting from behind Mays bedroom door._

_He knocked on the door casually, though firm enough to tell the occupants to come out immediately--or to let him in._

_And the talking ceased._

_'C-coming!' May called out, rushing over to the door and opening it hesitantly. She smiled sweetly, 'Oh Raymond you're home early!' _

_The man nodded his head, and peered in after her. The vid-phone was on and the face of a pink haired woman could be seen._

_'Yes I'm home early,' He said, smiling down at the brunette, 'And who might you be?' he asked, giving another--though this time rather fake--smile to the woman on the other end of the phone._

_'Oh, my name's Grace--I'm a good friend to May.' The magenta haired woman said, smiling wide._

_'Really now? It's nice to meet you Grace.' He nodded his head, 'But if you don't mind me asking, you two seemed to be talking about something…rather exciting.' _

_May flushed, 'How did you know?'_

_'I could hear you all the way from the front door.' _

_'Oh…ah…well…' _

_'We were talking about the upcoming Contest in Delinata Port.' Grace answered for her, 'I was planning on attending, and I asked May if she would like to come along as well.' she then smiled, 'They know her face there, as one of the top finalists, so they'll let her enter for free.' _

_Raymonds body went rigid, but he kept the same smile plastered on his face, 'Hmm, I'll think about it--won't we May?'_

_Mays sapphire blue eyes lit up in happiness, "Wha--really? You'll really think about this time?' she then wrapped her arms around him, 'Thank you so much Raymond!'_

_The said man then proceeded to laugh, though there was a bitter sound to it, 'Of course I'll think about it May…of course I will.' _

_'Really, well call me later to tell me what the answer is--though I do hope I can see you there, Robert does as well.' _

_The screen then went blank--but not before Raymond missed the look in the womans eyes. She knew something._

_'So Raymond…um…when do you…I mean, do you want to come with me? I mean, I know you're busy with work and all…but it would be a really nice get away!' May said, now feeling nervous--her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots._

_Raymond turned his gaze to his young wife, 'I don't know if I can make it--you know how unpredictable my work can be…' _

_'But this will--' _

Raymond held a finger to her lips, 'First tell me what day and time this contest will take place. And do you know how long it will last?'

_May backed away, thinking, 'Well Grace said it took place in about two weeks, but she wants me to call before then, and the contests usually start early in the morning--so we'll at least have to get there the day before…and they usually last until around dinner time…' _

_Raymond merely nodded his head, 'Well I'll think about it…I'll make sure to give you my answer before then.' _

_May blinked, 'Wait but--don't I…have…a say…in this…?'_

_Raymond smiled, though it was a mockery of a smile, 'Of course you do. You already decided that you want to go. I just want to decide if you'll go alone or not.' _

_'What? Oh--but Raymond you're so busy with work and all…wouldn't it be nice just to have one day to go and do something fun?'_

_'I told you I would think about letting you go and I will.' _

_'But you just said you'd think about if _you'd_ go, not me--' she gasped suddenly as Raymond leaned in close to her, cutting her off with a forceful kiss._

_He broke the said kiss rather abruptedly, 'I know May, but you're my wife…and I have the right to tell you where or where you can't go.' _

_'No you don't!' May shouted back, feeling tears sting at the edges of her eyes._

_'I might not in your opinion, but then again, I know what's best for you…' _

_'You don't know that either!'_

_Raymond grabbed Mays chin, forcing her to look up at him, 'Yes I do.' His voice had a hint of malice--and forced worry--in it._

_And May fell for it, 'What…what has you so afraid…?'_

_'I'm afraid someone will hurt you.' He masked away the triumph in his voice and features with a kind smile and words._

_'But I won't be alone…' _

_'I can't trust anyone--even those in my work…why can't you trust me?'_

_'I…I do trust you! I just don't like you having a decision in--ouch!' _

_'Ah--I'm sorry May.' He quickly let go over her jaw and she rubbed it with her hand, giving him a questioning look._

_'I'll think about it. Now I have something I need to check up on. If you'll excuse me now,' He smiled, kissed her on the lips once more--though this time it was lighter and gentle--and turned to leave._

_But May had a weird feeling about what had just gone on. Though it was quite indearing that he was so worried about her…it confused her as to why he reacted in that way._

_He never minded when she went to Delinata Port to shop--no matter how much money she spent. So why this…?_

_FLASHBACK END_

May sighed softly to herself, tugging her beige overcoat closer to her as another biting wind enveloped her. The memory still haunted her, and yet she never told anyone of it. She had just simply called Grace to tell her that something came up and that she couldn't attend. Though it might have just been her imagination, it seemed as though Grace knew something she didn't.

But that was, what, almost eight months ago? Something like that shouldn't be bugging her still. Though it did, and she'd be crazy to think that it wouldn't stop bugging her. She sighed softly to herself, turning to look up at the beautiful azure sky.

She remembered back when she was a traveling coordinator, and how she had always loved to see the sky--and how on starry nights, when no clouds were present, she would teach her younger brother about the different constellations.

She had even learned some that she hadn't know before when she had been traveling with Drew. His name sent another fit of Butterfrees to fly around in her stomach. If his very name caused this kind of reaction--how would she be when she met him face to face?

The very thought excited her. She shook her head violently, though, "No, no, no! I'm married now! I can't…it's not like that anymore…we're just friends now."

_'But are we even that?'_

She didn't know…and that's why she was going in the first place. To see him, and to ask him, about why he was avoiding her.

Suddenly yet another memory passed through her, causing her to shiver.

It was of something Max said in one of the e-mails he had sent her over the course of the years they had been apart. But the reason it stuck out the most was…was that it was the most recent.

_'Dear May, _

_Hey it's me, Max, I just wanted know how you were doing an' all. I haven't been able to come by Harp City--or Petalburg--in a while so I'd like to know how everyone's doing. I also wanna know how Raymonds' business is doing--but then again, you don't know anything about that, do you? No you probably don't. _

Why don't you try asking him?

Oh yeah, I'm sure Grace already told you this--but Drew should be in Delinata--I think--in a few days. How about going to go talk to him? Why don't you ask him about what he's been up to lately? I'm sure he'd tell you. Also, tell him Harley wants a rematch. He can't right now due to some things but we might be going there as well.

_Well I'd better go, Harley's up now and you know how nosy he is. _

_Love Max_

So Max had known about Drews arrival as well. Since when did he talk to Grace more than her? And how long had he been away from home? Well…it was obviously a while since he didn't even know about the various arguments she and Raymond had--which she had called home about.

Or the fact that she couldn't get pregnant…for some odd reason.

After all, the last time she heard from her blue haired younger brother was a few days after their honeymoon. That was back when their father figured out about his and Harleys relationship.

May faintly wondered how he took that--and if it was part of the reason Max avoided going home. She wouldn't blame him though. She didn't exactly know the details--she just knew that Norman had lost his cool, which had never happened before.

But the fact that he and Harley might show up as well made her happy. She would finally get to see her brother again and maybe some of her old friends if he had contacted any. Besides, she hadn't had a good conversation with him, or Harley, since their said meeting after her and Raymonds honeymoon.

It even crossed her mind about the origins of the twos relationship. She knew they were close--that they trusted each other more than anyone else--but exactly how much closer had they become over the course of three years? Where were they staying and what was Max doing now? There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

But first thing was first, she had to get to Delinata--or at least the Pokemon Center so she could call Grace and Robert. They would come pick her up and take her to Delinata and then she'd get to meet everyone.

It made her happy, and yet the fear was still there.

What would Robert do if he found out?

---------------------------------

Delinata Port w/Grace & Robert; 11:02 AM: 

Cerulean blue waves crashed lazily upon the sandy white beaches of Delinatas coastline, leaving behind seashells, bits of seaweed, and some white residue from its foam, in their wake. On this beach--or close to it on the boardwalk--was a pokemon center with a recently painted blue roof and blue pokemon center symbol on the sliding glass doors.

Inside this said pokemon center, the soft crème colored tiles and light blue painted walls smelt the same new--and slightly stale--smell that any recent renovated place held.

Over to the left of the main desk, was a group of vid-phones, one of which was occupied by a certain magenta haired--genie clad--woman in her late twenties. She was talking to someone--a man in his younger twenties with navy blue hair and brown eyes, over the phone.

"Wait…so your saying Harley's sick? From what? What happened?" She asked, her voice slightly rising--hinting at her obvious worry.

The boy on the other end sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. He's sleeping right now, and he still has a fever. And what's worse is that he won't even tell me what he was doing last night," the boy paused for a moment before adding, "And his Skarmory is missing."

The older woman shook her head, "Well if he hasn't told you then whatever the causes are, they must be serious. You do know that, don't you Max?"

Max just nodded his head, looking down. It was obvious that he was worried. And yet again the thought ran through the magenta haired woman--how had Harley gotten Max?

"Grace? Ah, hello there Max." A man with shoulder length blond hair--with a white ribbon tying it back--wearing a white dress shirt--with a red bow tied loosely around the collar--and dark purple--almost black--pants.

Max looked up, "Oh hey there, Robert," he then grinned, "So are you two planning on getting married any time soon?"

Instead of blushing--well, Roberts' face did turn a light shade of pink--Grace held up her right hand. And there, on her ring finger, was an engagement ring. The diamond placed there was in the shape of a heart and it glinted beautifully due to the sun shining in through one of the huge glass windows in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Yup! I can't wait to tell May though."

"Oh yeah, you're going to go pick her up aren't you?"

Grace nodded her head, "Yes we are. Nurse Joy's letting us borrow her jeep."

Maxs eyes widened, "She has…a jeep?"

"Yes, you know how snowy it gets in Harp City--oh wait, no you don't. You haven't been there yet have you?"

Max sighed, "No I haven't. I'm being polite and am going to wait till they invite me over. But I've heard about how bad it gets."

Grace nodded her head, "I see. You've always been like that," she then smiled, "A complete contrast from Harley. But that's beside the point. We're going to go pick her up once she calls us at the Pokemon Center."

"What about Raymond?"

silence filled the room as Max mentioned that hateful name. Both Grace and Robert exchanged glances, "Well, we'll see. She told us that he was away on a business trip--and that she left a note saying she was going shopping."

"He's not stupid."

"We know that. And that's part of the reason we wanted you here--in case he found out about the note being a lie--or he comes back sooner than we thought."

Max sighed again, "I see. So I guess I have no choice but to come," he then grinned a lopsided grin, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see if Harley's feeling better--"

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around the blue haired mans neck.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Harley!" both Grace and Robert cried in unison, smiling as Maxs face turned the color of a rose.

Harley grinned back, "Glad to see you two are doing well, and is that an engagement ring I see? Congratulations and I told you so." The purple haired mans grin only continued to widen.

"Well I guess we will be seeing you…" Max trailed off, leaning back against Harleys chest--partly to get more comfortable, and partly to breathe in the familiar lavender sent of the older male.

"Okay then, we can't wait to see ya--bye!" And then, just like that the screen went blank.

Grace then turned around in her seat, smiling up at Robert, though it was a sad smile. Robert mimicked the action, pulling Grace up and into a warm comforting hug.

"It seems that Harley really _did_ tell him everything."

Robert merely nodded his head, "Yes, that seems to be the case." He then paused, letting go of the pink haired woman, "I guess I'll go and pick up May."

"And I'll stay here and wait for them."

The two smiled at each other, then leaned in to kiss--only to be interrupted by the sliding glass doors opening.

And a green haired, emerald eyed man in his mid twenties walking in.

The two blinked, and turned to face the man. He wore a black trench coat--obviously to fend off the chilly wind that had enveloped the small port city--a black turtleneck shirt, and green pants. He wore black hiking boots, and his hair was lightly ruffled.

He noticed the two staring, and turned to face them--his eyes widening slightly as he did.

Robert, the first to overcome his initial shock, stepped forward, smiling lightly, "It's nice to see you again…Drew."

----------------------------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter Three! And yet again, I'm sorry for the late update. I don't have really much of an excuse except for my other fanfics get in the way…and I have exams at the end of the week/all next week…but yeah--please R&R! I love reviews!


	4. Mysteries of Ones Job

And here's Chapter Four of Picture of Loneliness—and I have to say that this, along with all my other fanfics, took a lot longer to write than I thought. –bows head in apology- I'm sorry.

Though I have to say I have good news! I don't know how, but this fanfic was put in not 1 but 2 C2 communities! –does happy dance- that's never happened before and it makes me happy!

**Picture of Loneliness**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: **

**Contestshippingfan-**Ah, yeah, thanks for pointing that out (I didn't notice it when I was reading back through for mistakes--but it _was_ late at night so I guess I just skipped over it). I'll try changing it when I have time (which would NOT be right now since my sister's downloading something). Also, yeah Drew's in a trench coat, I've always pictured him having one. And thanks to another fanfic I read, I'm convinced that Drew is gothic. -cough- Uh...yeah, anyway, here's the newest chapter of PoL--enjoy!

**Kirara chan-**Heh, I agree with you on May being cute with Drew and Max and Harley is kinda an off pairing but I like it, and there's a reason for it. And as for what Contestshipping and Sundaeshipping are, they're names for the afformentioned pairings. There's a huge list of pairings somewhere, but I don't remember where (I guess you can go to Google and type in Pokemon Pairing List and see if that brings it up). And here's the update you wanted--enjoy!

**A/N:** Well I told you what went on 3 years ago, I told you what happened with Max and Harley, I told you what was happening to May, Robert, Grace, and Drew…so all that's left is to tell you what's going on with Raymond. Though I won't be able to say much--so sorry if this chapter seems a bit short.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Mysteries of Ones Job**

Star City; Gwen Region; 11:14 AM: 

The soft noise of clicking buttons echoed through a dimly lit room with, what looked to be, blue tiled flooring, black walls and matching curtains. The only source of light to be seen was the faint glow of the computer screen. And in front of that screen sat a man, typing quickly on the keyboard.

He then sighed, and turned around in the black leather chair he was sitting in. He then ran gloved fingers through dark red--almost brown--hair, his blue eyes flashing nervously as they glanced around the room.

He slid farther back into his chair, reaching for something in his pocket--pulling out a small cell phone as he did so. He flipped it open and pressed a button, causing the phone to ring in a little tune that could be familiarized with some sort of old piano piece composed by Beethoven.

A few seconds of staring at the small screen and the man's mouth suddenly fell open. He quickly whirled around in his chair, standing up and walking towards the door to look out into the hallway. After a significant amount of time just staring down each side of the hall, making sure no one was in hearing distance, the man went back to his computer.

The sound of typing was all that could be heard for a few seconds as the man typed an e-mail to an unknown person. If one were to look close enough at the screen they would see that the words were in some kind of code. Not a military code, but a code that only those who were meant to see it would understand.

Just as soon as the red-haired man finished typing, he whirled back around in his chair, muttering, "I can't believe he did it _again_. For the boss he sure is lazy…"

He then promptly got up, pushing a button on the monitor to turn the screen off, before walking out of the room.

Though what he didn't realize, is that he left his cell-phone not only on, but in plain sight of the opened door…

The image on the small screen of the phone flickered once, but didn't go dark, like normal cell phones did.

The message typed there, a carelessly, and quickly written text message, could still be seen, and it read:

_Rex, he did it again. Come quick or else we're all in trouble_

_-D _

It was a simple message, one, like the e-mail, that those who didn't understand wouldn't know what it meant.

A few minutes of silence passed through the small room before the sound of footsteps could be heard. These footsteps quickened, then seemed to slow down as they reached the open door to the small room. Once the door was open and light flooded the room, a silhouette of a girl--around 10 years old--could be seen.

"Big brother? Huh…he's not here again?" the girl asked, walking into the room, looking around cautiously. She switched on the light, immediately illuminating the room, as well as herself.

She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black skirt and white tights underneath with black shoes. Her hair was a light pink, curly and put up in a short ponytail. Her eyes, silver in color, scanned the room until they fell on the computer screen.

She smiled, "Silly brother, leaving your computer on again." She walked over to it, planning on shutting it down like the good little sister she was. But then her eyes fell on the still open phone, "Huh? Why'd he leave this open?" she asked herself, picking up the black cellphone.

She read the text message and gasped, "Oh no…not again. This look like how that _girl_ would write. And is big brother going to get in trouble again…?" she shut the phone, slipping it into her skirt pocket. She turned and looked around the room, searching for any more signs of her older brother.

She then turned and walked out of the room, looking down the hall before walking towards the exit--the way her brother had gone. She walked down the hall, her dress shoes clacking against the black tiling on the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who she was looking for.

The same man who had been sitting in front of the computer stood at the exit, begging the guards to let him leave. Saying it was some important reason or another, but they didn't seem to be falling for it.

"I'm sorry, but no matter _how_ important it is. You can not leave at this time." One officer stated, shaking his head from side to side.

"B-but…"

"No buts."

"You should just listen' to 'em big brother."

The man jumped and whirled around, his eyes widening, "C--Cere? What are you doing here?"

Cere smiled, "Because I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you something…just one thing. But now I wanna ask you something else, so come on! Spend time with me today!" She grabbed his arm playfully, and yet tightly.

"No."

"But _Rex_!" she whined, making him groan.

"Fine, fine, but only for a bit okay? This is really important!" He followed half-heartedly as the pink haired girl dragged him back to his room. Once they reached the room, Cere skipped in, waiting until Rex closed the door behind her before whirling back around.

"You know I don't know why you're helping that man out." Were the first words out of her mouth, her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You _know_ why. And don't say 'him' like you hate the guy." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cere sighed, walking over to the black computer chair, sitting down in it. It was obvious how big it was in comparison to her. She looked almost lost in it. But her look never changed, "How can I _not_ hate him? Or at least be annoyed with him. He killed momma. And he made you his little slave. At least I said no."

Rex winced at this, "I did _not_ become his slave! I just decided to work for him because of our money issues. And besides, I have nothing to hate him for. I hated her too." He looked down, "And don't say you didn't at least feel relieved when she died."

Cere sighed, shaking her head from side to side, "You should know better than anyone that that Raymond guy _made_ her that way. Come on don't you think it's a lil' far-fetched that mom would fall in love with him in the first place? I mean she was almost thirty and he was almost nineteen," her eyes narrowed even further, "You do the math."

Rex laughed bitterly, "Oh really now? Y'know I think you got the worst of both of them you little demon."

Cere grinned, "And I'm happy to be one. At least it's better than working for the guy." She leaned over, propping her elbows on her knees, "And you on the other hand are the perfect little boy, you're almost 18, and you were eleven when you met Raymond, you don't know him like I do. And yet you never cared to learn about him. You know I'm telling the truth."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You're a demon for a reason."

"Yes but you said it yourself, I'm the worst of both of them, Raymond has lied before. And he doesn't tell you everything. You may consider him your boss, and he may consider you his most valued worker, but I bet you didn't know he's married again, to a 23 year old."

Rex shook his head, "I don't have to listen to you, now I have to go and talk to the guards again. I _have_ to help him. You obviously saw the text message, Dee said he needs my help."

Cere shook her head, "You know, you're hopeless." She watched as he walked towards the door to the room. When his hand touched the doorknob she continued, "But at least you never had to call him father because he was your real father. At least you never lived under the same roof as him. At least you lived with your _real _father then."

Rex stepped out in the hall and she sighed, "You're an idiot. That man's going to get you killed, and even as he buries you next to mom, he won't even shed a tear. How many times is he going to hurt people…and how long are you going to turn a blind eye to it?" she leaned back in the black leather chair as a single tear slid down her cheek.

-----------------------

Somewhere on the outskirts of Star City, 11:25AM:

An explosion could be heard, shaking the loose sandy ground surrounding the well-known city of Star. Dust was kicked up and various vehicles could be seen both coming from Star City, and heading out farther out into the desert. The ones heading towards the explosion were police vehicles, jeeps, and an emergency vehicle.

The first jeep skidded to a stop, throwing more dust into the air with its screeching wheels. Officer Jenny jumped out of the van almost as soon as it stopped, running towards where the explosion was.

"Jenny! Hey! Hold up, don't go in there alone!" One officer, with the same blue hair and eyes, cried out, nearly tripping as he jumped out of his vehicle. He ran after Officer Jenny, grabbing her by the arm, "Sis you're too careless."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not, John. I'm going _in_ there."

"Yes, yes you are. And what if something falls on you and no one's there to help?" John scolded, still keeping a tight grip on Officer Jenny's shoulder.

"John, let her go. She's the officer in command, not you." The driver of Officer Jenny's jeep called out.

"Yeah, well guess who's in charge of _her_? I am. Now don't talk to me like that again!" John shouted back before turning around to face Jenny, "Now listen, you can go in there, but I'm going with you. I have more experience at this than you do."

Officer Jenny just side, "Fine, fine, then let's go. There could be someone injured, or injured Pokemon in the area." She turned back around and started walking, this time seeming much calmer, towards the destroyed area.

It didn't seem like anything important, but she knew better than to think that. She bent down, touching the charred ground with her bare hand. She lifted it only to see blood.

"Human blood…"

"I see someone did die here. That must mean that someone wanted to hide something that was here." John stated, walking up beside her, "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"How should I know? The only thing I know that was here was a small mound of sand, nothing suspicious."

"Then it must have been recently. You there--" He pointed at one of the medics that had joined them, "Get your team and search for any remains."

The woman nodded her head, running back towards the emergency vehicle she had come from, getting her group together before rushing back.

A few minutes went by before Jenny spoke again, "What should we do?"

John shook his head, "Wait and see. The first thing we need to do is find out who the person was that died. Then we need to understand who that person was. Then we tell their family members, if they have any."

She just nodded her head, "I…yes, you're right. Until then I guess we just wait, right?"

John let out a bitter laugh, "Why do you think I said that first? One virtue of a Police Officer is patience."

"Mmm…okay…"

Meanwhile (with the jeep running away from the explosion)

"Step…on…it…Rex!" A twenty-year-old woman with orange spiky hair and vibrant green eyes cried out, gripping the top of the roof. Her head sticking out of the sunroof, staring back at where they had just come from, "I think if they noticed us they'll come after us a lot faster than we're driving!"

"You don't think so, Dee? Hey Boss, you okay?" Rex asked, looking in his rearview mirror at his boss, who was leaning back in his chair with a less-than-pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh?" he glanced up at Rex, his grin widening, "Am I okay? I'm great. I got done what I needed to get done."

"Yeah and yet you _totally_ forgot about--"

"Dee shut up."

"Y-Yes sir…but I mean, it was just a little bit of a close call, don't you think?" she looked back down at the boss, who was glaring up at her.

"I think I did well. That's all that matters now, right?"

"Yes Boss, you're right!" Rex agreed, turning to face him, unintentionally making the jeep swerve left.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road--err--I mean, keep your head ahead of ya! I don't wanna crash?"

Rex turned back around, scanning the blank expanse of sand in front of them, "Crash into what?"

Raymond laughed from the backseat, running a hand through his brown hair, "Ah yes, run into what? There's nothing here. Now then, I wouldn't mind if you sped up a bit. I have to get back to my home…"

"You're home? Oh, y'mean Harp City?"

"why yes, that's what I mean."

"Cool, what, do you have a mansion there or something?"

Raymond smiled, "Something like that."

_'I bet you didn't know he's married again, to a 23 year old.'_ Cere's voice rang out through Rex's mind.

_"Maybe she wasn't lying. I mean, the boss _never_ has to get anywhere fast."  
_

He shook his head once more, yet again swerving.

"Woah! Hey--what are you trying to do? He said go faster, not swerve!"

Rex sighed, "I know, I know…"

Suddenly he had the unexpected surprise of Raymonds head resting on his shoulder, "You don't seem very focused today…what's wrong?"

Rex heard the venom in Raymonds voice, but he answered anyway; "I just went to visit Cere…that's all."

"Hmm really? How is she?"

"She's…doing well. She's not happy that I'm helping you out again."

"I wonder why," Dee muttered, resting her head on the warm surface of the roof.

Raymond shook his head, "I see. Anything else?"

"well she told me something about you, but I don't think it's true."

Raymonds eyes narrowed, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Rex gulped, "Ah…well…that you were m-married again. To someone younger than you."

"Ah, I wonder where she heard that from." Raymond sunk back in his seat, his eyes darkening.

"But I told her I didn't think it was true. Heh, it's not right?"

"As long as you believe that, it isn't." Raymond answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

_'But he never said that it _wasn't_ true. So Cere could be right…no, why am I agreeing with her all of a sudden? I never did before, and Boss would never lie to me so--' _

He swerved again, resulting in Dee kicking him with her boot, before cranking up on the gas--his speedometer showing that he was going about 75 mph. The small needle kept rising until it was just above 85. Then Rex put it in cruise control.

"Ah, now this is more like it."

"Yeah, for you it is…! You don't have sand blowing in your face!" Dee cried out through her hand, sand getting kicked up all around her.

"Then wear these!" Raymond handed a pair of goggles up through the roof, and she grabbed them, slipping them on to her barely slitted eyes before dragging the handkerchief around her neck up to around her nose and mouth.

"Ah…much better." She murmured, "But I think we might need to slow down."

"Why ever would we do that?"

"I see the edge of the desert--it's still a few miles off, but at this speed we'll reach it in no time."

"Ah, really? That's wonderful."

Dee ducked back down into the vehicle, giving Raymond an odd look, "And you don't care if we get a speeding ticket _because_?"

"Oh yes, there are those kinds of things aren't there?" Raymond said, tilting his head to the side in an eerie sort of way, "Then I suppose we should slow down?"

"Yeah, Sherlock, we have to slow down."

"Dee?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Shut up, and _keep_ your mouth shut."

"Yes sir…"

----------------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter 4. I'm actually happy that I got to draw this out longer. Originally it was only 6 pages, and now it's eight. Also, yes Cere does show up in another fanfic of mine (for those who read more than one of my fanfics). Anyway…R&R! Reviews make me wanna update, so the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll get started on the next chapter!


	5. How did we get here?

And here's yet another, not so late this time, chapter of PoL!

**Picture of Loneliness**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own the OC's and the plot that was used in the making of this fanfiction.

**Authors Note: **Okay then, in the last chapter you figured out a bit of what Raymond's all about. And yes he's one evil cookie—made of salt instead of Sugar. Now in this chapter, it focuses back on what Max and Harley are up to, so if you dislike shonen-ai, well, I do have to put this in here…somewhere, since I did say there was going to be this pairing in this fanfic. Though it's only in the beginning. It then goes to what Nett is doing (since I haven't mentioned him since the second chapter), and then finally to what May's doing. Also this is my first time uploading anything that's any Pokemon Characters POV (I think), but I _have_ written their POV's before for another fanfic I have that I'm writing for fun. Oh yes, and the time May brings up at the end is an idea for a Prequel for this that I have half-written.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai/suggestive-ness in the very beginning. If you don't like it, then skim over it.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: How did we get here?**

I sighed softly, watching as the dark waves lapped over each other, crashing onto the nearby shore, which lay only about a mile away from my home. I watched as my breath, which could be seen in the chilly night air, mixed with the salty spray of ocean and air. I tucked one strand of hair, one that had fallen loose from my ponytail, back behind my ear.

I sighed again, _'How did this…happen?' _I closed my eyes, listening to the gentle rhythm the waves made, wanting so badly just to let whatever it was that was bugging me, whatever unnamable fear that kept my stomach in knots for the past day and a half, to just get carried away by the tide.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen, so why try?

_'How did this really and truly happen? Why am I worried so much? Why…why do I think I shouldn't be here?' _I leaned my head against the cool iron railing surrounding the balcony, staring down at the small shrubs and other flowering plants that lay on mere feet below us.

Sometimes I even wondered why I had chosen the third floor to live on. This apartment complex wasn't anything special. Yes it was higher priced than the others, because it was more of a flat, and it was much larger than a normal sized apartment…but _why_ the third floor?

_'It must've been a pain to carry all those bags of groceries up three flights of stairs.'_ I lifted my head and stared up at the sky, not many stars could be seen, since we were practically right in the center of town, and clouds covered most of the sky, threatening to gather and cause rain to fall…

_'Rain wouldn't be so bad…' _I shook my head violently, _'gah! Why am I thinking about such, such trivial things? Maybe it's because I'm sick? Hmm, talking about sick, Max is probably going to ask me why, or rather how, I got sick.' _

And almost as if on cue, I heard the sliding glass door behind me open. I heard soft padding footsteps on the concrete floor of the balcony, and felt Max's presence even though I had never looked away from the night sky.

"Harley?" Max asked after a few seconds, and I turned to him, smiling. He just shook his head, "What are you doing out here? It's cold out, you'll make your fever even worse."

I laughed at this, "Now, now, Maximus, since when does the _cold_ have anything to do with a _fever_? I actually came out here to cool off."

"You could always take a shower for that. You even have some of that herbal bath…tablet things."

I blinked, "What? How do you know that?"

"I saw them when I was looking for some toothpaste. You do remember that you cleaned the bathroom just a few days ago, right?"

I nodded my head, "Right, but I don't remember putting toothpaste under the sink." I grinned then, "Oh! Or were you looking for something else?"

The blunette shook his head quickly, "No I wasn't looking for something else. The only other stuff down there was scented soap, extra shampoo, and toilet paper. Besides I never said that the toothpaste was _there_ I just said I checked there for it."

"Then where was it?"

"In the medicine cabinet--wait!" He turned to face me, "Don't get off topic! You're coming inside and eating the rest of your soup. I've kept it on warm while you slept, and now you're awake so you're coming inside and eating it."

I shook my head, "But I'm not _hungry_. If I'm not hungry then I don't want to eat." I looked away from him, knowing full well that if I stared into his chocolate brown eyes long enough he would get me to do anything.

Which I normally was okay with, unless it had something to do with something I didn't like. As for what fit into the 'didn't like' category…I grimaced.

"Harley, are you okay?" I felt a hand on my forehead, "You're still burning up, come on, let's get you inside. I'll turn on the fan."

"But what about you, Mr. Short sleeves? You'll freeze!"

Max shook his head, "I can always wear one of your sweatshirts, they may be too big on me but it's worth it." He looked down at his feet, and I wasn't too sure, but I thought I saw a blush, "And they smell like you too. It's…I like it…"

I grinned, "Oh really now? You like smelling like me?" I pulled him into a hug, which he tried to force himself out of, "I can make you smell like me--"

"No Harley…" Max growled, pulling quickly out of my grip and backing up. Then, in a lower voice, he added, "Pervert…"

I laughed at this, "How can I be a pervert when I'm your boyfriend, neh? Or do you want me to be one?"

His blush only deepened, "N-no! I do _not_ want you to be…a pervert! You said you wouldn't be one--you _promised_ you wouldn't turn out like that again! Now come on, we're going inside, and you're going to eat! Even if I have to spoon feed you!" He grabbed my hand, and tugged on it.

_'Well there's no real point in fighting him is there? No I guess not. Hmm, spoon feeding doesn't sound too bad…if not a bit degrading.' _I paused in this thought_, 'No…it wouldn't be as degrading as _some_ things…' _

"Oh don't worry, I can feed myself," I shivered lightly and consented to Maxs' pulling. Noticing this, Max let go of my hand and walked back through the dark room, which was the bedroom that we shared--finally--and into the living room/kitchen area. He rushed into the kitchen and took the top off a medium sized pot. Steam rose from it, making my stomach unwillingly growl.

_'Heh, so I really _am_ hungry.' _I sat down at the table, waiting as Max served him a bowl. I watched as the blunette tried hard not to slosh any of the soup onto the plate as he walked over towards the table. Finally, he sat the bowl down in front me, smiling.

"There, now _eat_." He emphasized the last word and I just nodded.

"Yes sir!" I picked up my spoon and took a spoonful, popping it into my mouth, swallowing the broth, and letting it coat my throat. I smiled, _'Well he's gotten much better at cooking. He almost rivals my own cooking.' _

Max sighed, sounding relieved, "Good, now, if you don't mind, I'm going to call someone."

"Hmm, Really? Who?" I watched as he walked across the room, towards the vid-phone.

Max sat down in front of the vid-phone, "Well since May, Drew, Grace, and Robert are going to be at Delinata port, I think it's only right that we invite everyone else."

"Oh, and by 'everyone else' you mean…your friends? Ash and them?" I inquired, turning back to my meal.

"Yes."

"Ah, my, when was the last time we saw them? I can't quite remember."

And honestly I couldn't remember. Ah, the joys of getting old…

Max turned back to face Harley, "It was back at May's wedding. They've been busy ever since. Misty, of course, runs the Cerulean City Gym, and Ash is…well, I think he's visiting Pallet Town right now, but he's a demonstrator so he has to go to all the important Pokemon League matches."

I mutely nodded my head, picking up what was left of the soup, and slurping at it until it was gone. I knew Max'd get mad at me for that…but meh. Once I swallowed as much as I could I sat back, "Sounds like fun."  
"But it's tiring."

"Heh, yes. I remember back when I was in Contests…I thought _that_ was tiring. Hah, I wouldn't be fit for that kind of thing!" I chuckled at this. I used to love contests but now I didn't feel like traveling.

Max turned back to face me again, "Well if you really put your mind to it you _know_ you could do it."

I shook my head, "Whatever you say, Maximus. Now call your little friends--" then something struck me, and I turned to look at Max, who seemed slightly startled.

"What's wrong Harley? You look serious."

"Oh something just came to me. Do your little friends know about us?"

I saw a flush of red rush across his cheeks and he shook his head, "N-no they don't. And don't call them little. It sounds weird. I mean, they're taller than me."

"and they're shorter than me."

"Everyone's shorter than you." He pointed out, and I just had to laugh. That was so true.

"And I like it that way."

"Of _course_ you do." Max turned around, and picked up the phone piece, dialing a number that I couldn't recognize. Of course, why _would_ I be able to recognize the numbers? I never got a chance to talk to his friends…even at May's wedding, when I was actually _nice_ for the first time around them.

It hurt that they still didn't trust me, _'Not that I deserve any better…' _

I got up slowly, walking back into the kitchen with my semi-empty bowl in hand. I placed in the sink before turning my gaze back to Max. I hardly recognized the face on the other end, but from the high-pitched voice the woman was using, I could tell Max knew her from somewhere.

"Yeah, it's me, Max. And yes it _has_ been a long time. How's the gym going?" Max asked the woman on the other line, she just smiled and said something I couldn't hear, moving a strand of bright orange--and what looked to me like recently dyed--hair out of her face.

"Oh? That's great!" Max paused, "By the way, May, Drew, and few other people are getting together in Delinata Port."

The woman nodded her head.

"And I was wondering, I couldn't get through to Ash, I think you might have a better chance at that than anyone, because you know his private number. Could you try asking him to come along? And do you want to come?"

The woman nodded her head, saying something, before smiling widely.

"Okay then, thanks! I can't wait to see you there! Okay then, bye Misty."

And he promptly hung up, letting out a long sigh.

"So that girl was Misty?" I asked, walking over to him, "I believe I remember her. But what did she say?"

He just shook his head, "See? There you go, using your eyes more than your ears. She said that she would think about coming. She still has some Gym duties left, but she has an apprentice that seems to be doing really well, so she thinks she can leave the gym. She also said that she'd try and call Ash."

I nodded my head, "I see. Well, when are we leaving?"

"When you get all of your pokemon back."

I froze, "And what makes you think I don't have all of them?"

Max glared at me, "Because your Skarmory is missing. Don't tell me you made it go and deliver mail to someone?"

I laughed, "Of course…no--"

A tapping at the window made us both freeze. I turned to look through the still open door of our bedroom, and there, sitting on the porch, its eyes practically glowing, was Skarmory.

_'Crud'_

-------------------------------

Pyrite, Orre; 9:45 AM (the next morning):

A loud crash could be heard from the inside of the top floor of ONBS. Many people below this room looked up in shock. Nothing ever fell, or at least nothing fell often…or made that loud of a sound.

"Is…is everything…okay?" One girl with brown, waist length hair, pulled back by a pink bandanna, wearing a pink tank top with a jean skirt asked, turning to face her companion.

Her companion was a brown haired woman with her hair pulled backed, wearing a long blue dress, "I don't know. Nett, big brother…I'm worried." She turned to the teen next to her and bowed, "I'm sorry, Kandee, but I have to go see if he's okay."

Kandee just shook her head, "It's fine. I'm supposed to be meeting, ah, what's-his-name," she pounded her head lightly with her fist, "Eric, I think? You know, the blond guy that works as the door watcher for Nett? He said he had a present for me."

The brown haired woman nodded her head, "That's wonderful! Be sure to accept it, whatever it may be."

Kandee shook her head, "I know, I know. It's hard to believe that someone here is giving me a present. I mean, yes my seventeenth birthday was a few days ago but no one here besides you, and my mother, gave me anything." She let out a sigh, "You're lucky you're just the greeter, Megg. You really are."

Megg just laughed, "Yes I am glad. I wouldn't be suited for any other job. Well, I guess you'd better hurry."

Kandee nodded her head and took the elevator down to the first floor, while Megg took the stairs up to the rooftop. As she made her way up, she heard another crash.

_'Something definitely isn't right. Maybe…maybe he has to leave in a hurry? No, he would have told me…'_

She sighed and pressed the button that allowed her access into her brother's room. When she walked in she gasped. Books lay strewn on the floor, and one box of, what looked like to be, old CD's had fallen all over the floor.

Nett was in the process of picking up these CD's, and placing them neatly in plastic containers. But he was only picking up certain ones.

"Nett?"

Nett looked up and smiled, "Ah, Megg? I'm sorry, I must've worried you with that loud noise just then. I…was trying to get this off the top shelf, but it came tumbling down…" he laughed but it was uneasy.

Megg just sighed, "If you needed help, big brother, you could've just asked me. I'd be willing to help." She walked over to him, and _would have_ kneeled down, if she hadn't noticed a single scrunched up piece of paper in the trash can. It looked like a letter.

"Oh? Nett, who's this letter from? And why is it…?" She let out a soft gasp as she looked over the contents.

While she did, Nett just flinched.

"Big brother? You're going to Delinata aren't you? You're going there to look for this man?" she asked, her voice cold, but filled with worry.

Nett merely nodded his head, "Yes, I am. I'm not sure why Harley sent me that. But as you can see, he wants any and all information on him here…very soon. He's planning on going to Delinata, and apparently Max agrees with him. I don't know much else besides that." He continued back with his work on picking up, and shoving aside, certain CD's.

"…but what's this about recruiting more people?"

"Max is apparently in charge of that. I guess they're going to make it some big get together." Nett said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Megg sighed, "But wouldn't that make it even more dangerous?"

"Possibly, but you have to remember, Max's friends consist of high ranking Coordinators, and high ranking Pokemon trainers, and even a few Gym leaders. He's going to be a Gym leader himself…one day."

Megg just nodded her head, "Okay then. I guess I can't exactly stop you from going. And if what this letter says is true, then this Raymond guy really should go back to prison. It makes me wonder how you, or anyone else, could go so long without knowing where he was. I mean, _eight years_? That means that he broke out of jail when he was about 22, or 23…right?"

Nett nodded his head.

"Where is he now? I mean, yes I know he's in the Gwen region, but what makes Harley so sure he'll be in Delinata during this time?"

Nett slowly stood up, placing the plastic container he had been putting disks in on his desk. He turned around to look at Megg, "I don't exactly know, especially since I haven't seen Harley in a few years. But there's one thing, one hypothesis, I have to that question."

"And that would be?" Megg inquired, "You're expression is scaring me."

Nett inhaled and exhaled, "That's because it should. That and, Max's older sister got married."

"And?"

"How old do you think she is?"

"How should I know? I've never met her before." Megg said with an almost identical shrug of her shoulders as Nett had a few minutes ago.

"Well yes, that's true. But we both know Raymond is closing in on 31 right?"

"Right."

"Well May is twenty-three now. Max told me himself that she married someone eight years older than herself. That and that she lives in Harp City, where Raymond was born."

There was a long uneasy pause. It lasted for almost five minutes before Megg spoke up again, "So you mean…?"

Nett nodded his head, "Yes, May married Raymond. Or at least that's what I believe. Max described the man to me and it fits his description."

Megg gulped audibly, "S-so, so you mean that she married that murderer? Does she know anything about him?" she shook her head, "No, don't answer that, she obviously doesn't. But Cere's still around right? And Rex too?"

Nett nodded his head once more, "Yes. Cere hates Raymond, but Rex, well, he works for him now."

Megg covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh." Afterwards she watched Nett leave the room, carrying the single container of disks. The door opened and then slid shut.

She exhaled loudly, not seeming to realize that she had been holding her breath, "This isn't going to turn out good. I just hope no one gets hurt." She walked over to Nett's desk, sitting down in the black leather computer chair, "Then again, I can't really say that. I just hope that Raymond is the only one who gets hurt."

She picked up a single photograph, the only one present of Nett's desk. It was of them when they were younger. She was holding her Shroomish, which had evolved recently into a Breloom, and Nett, with a Magnemite floating next to him. They were smiling, like they were having fun.

But the background portrayed something different. Gas and oil leaked out onto concrete behind them. Smoke and other gasses puffed into the air near the large crevice separating the regular town from the Pokemon Colloseum.

A small smile spread across Megg's face. The edge of a finger, barely noticeable because of the bulky frame, could be seen. It reminded her that Bitt had taken this picture, back when they had all been together. Back when Kids Grid, or whatever it was called, was still together.

Back when they had hero's, like Wes and Rui, where they didn't have to worry too much about anything but helping.

"But now we don't have those two. We have to do things ourselves now. It's not a bad thing, but it was nice…having someone to rely on." Megg leaned back, placing the photo back on the desk, "But I would never once wish that Cipher, or Shadow Pokemon, would come back. We have much worse things to deal with now."

---------------------------------------------

Somewhere between Harp City & Delinata Port; 11:45 PM: (May's POV)

I watched as the scenery passed by in one big blur of green, white, and brown. I shivered lightly as I leaned against the cool glass of the window. Even though it was spring time, even though it was the beginning of March, snow still littered the ground.

And we were passing now. I turned to look at the driver, my friends fiancé, Robert. He seemed to be concentrating on the road ahead. I didn't know why, that is, until we ran over multiple bumps.

"Ah--" I gripped the edges of my seat, my eyes widening. I really hope we don't skid off the road.

"Hold on tight!" Robert told me, his voice gentle, as he pulled a strand of his long blond hair back behind his ear, "We're almost half-way there. I'm sorry that this road is so bumpy though. Hardly anyone uses it anymore."

"Oh really…" I murmured, sighing in relief as the bumpiness suddenly ceased. Robert stopped the car and turned to me, a smile on his face.

"It's glad to see you looking happy. Grace said that you sounded, and looked, really nervous when she told you she was in Delinata Port."

I just smiled, "Oh…that's because I still don't know when Raymond's coming home. He said he had a business trip, but sometimes he comes home so unexpectedly. He's the head boss of his company, and yet he…he…" I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine. He left only two days ago. As long as I'm back before the end of this week, he won't worry."

Robert started the car back up, "If you say so."

But he seemed tense.

_'It feels like he's hiding something from me. But he isn't Raymond, so it's definitely nothing bad…but why do I feel so anxious?'_

A smile crossed my face as I remembered why, "So Drew really is in Delinata?" I turned to look back at Robert, who nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips as well.

This made the anxiousness get worse, "But if he is there…then I don't know what to say."

Robert laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about. You haven't seen each other since you were twenty, right? That's three years of catching up to do."

I looked down at my lap, "Yes but we didn't talk about much of anything when I saw him last. So I don't think that counts. I don't think any time we met really was as important as back when I was seventeen."

Robert nodded his head, "But that doesn't mean that you can just stay away from each other for three years."

I just nodded my head at this. He was right, ignoring each other for three years, even though we decided to be friends, wasn't a good thing. And yes we did have a lot of things to catch up on. But…

I still felt anxious, and now even somewhat afraid. Raymond didn't like Drew, I knew that from the beginning.

_'Is that why I kept avoiding him? Because of Raymond?' _

It sounded stupid to me, because I knew Raymond would never lay a finger on Drew, or any of my other friends. But he would get mad at _me_. And I didn't want that. Who would want their husband to get mad at them?

_'But Raymond won't be back for a few days. And I've kept things to myself before. I mean, he does too. It's like Max said, he never tells me anything about his job, and I highly doubt he'd tell me if I asked him.' _

I sighed, "I…guess it'll be okay."

I felt Robert look over at me, and I smiled at him, "I'm fine."

He nodded his head and turned back to focus on his driving. After a few minutes, I could see the outlines of some of the buildings of Delinata. The first being the large outdoor mall. When we drove father into the town, I saw a restaurant.

The restaurant where I first met Raymond, and the same restaurant where Drew and I had eaten…our last meal together. I remember back then Max had been forced into traveling with us.

_'But right after we ate there, he met Harley. I don't remember why Harley was in town…but now I'm glad they found each other.' _

Robert noticed me staring, after a while, and smiled, "Everything comes back to you, doesn't it?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I remember back the first time we came here, about what happened during the Grand Festival."

Robert nodded his head, "Yes. It was quite a show, really. Even though it was dead serious."

"Yeah, stealing everyone's Pokemon…along with Max and Harley…that's just _not_ a show."

"Thankfully no one got seriously injured." I looked back out the window as we passed by even more buildings, "Come to think of it…only Harley got injured. And that was because he was protecting Max."

I turned to face Robert when he hadn't answered. He had a small smile on his face, and yet he looked worried at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"That's when they started traveling together, isn't it?"

I blinked, "Ah, yeah…Max started traveling with Harley right after that incident. He never really told me why. Just that it was a promise…or something. Do you know what it is?" I asked as I watched his smile grow.

"Actually, yes I do. I'm sure if you ask Max, that he'll tell you. You wouldn't believe how relieved he, and Harley, were when you didn't stop talking to them because of their new relationship."

I shook my head, "I don't believe it's right just to stop talking to someone because their love interests are often looked down upon. I mean, Max was right when he said Harley takes good care of him. And I'm sure now Max takes good care of Harley too."

"Especially since he's been sick for the past few days."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Ah, see, we're almost there." He nodded his head to something ahead, and I turned to follow his gaze. There, a few blocks away, was the Pokemon center. As we got closer I could see two people standing outside.

One I could recognize immediately as Grace, because of her magenta pink hair and how tall she was.

The other, dressed in a black trench coat wearing what looked to be something green underneath, was--

I gasped.

"Drew!"

------------------------------------------

Ta-dah! And that's chapter five of PoL! I didn't exactly expect to have it out this soon (I'm working on all my Pokemon fanfics at the same time and it isn't easy), but it's good that I do. I'm not sure how the next chapter'll go, but I will say this: it's going to get a bit more interesting (hopefully) from here on out. And of course thank you for those who reviewed for chapter four, and as always, R&R! I love reviews and they make me wanna update! CC is welcome as well. Oh yeah, and I'm officially on spring break for this entire week! Yay!


	6. NOTICE

**A/N: **Yes I realize this is just an Authors Note, well, it is because it's…just that. I know this is probably my most sucessful fic in terms of my pokemon fanfics, but I'd just like to warn you--my updating on this will be extremely slow (yes I know it already is slow since there's only a few chapters out)

I WILL continue on with this, along with Have you Ever (this fanfics sequel) because I like the plot line behind fanfic and it has my favorite pairings in it. Just please don't get angry about the lack of updates I'm really trying to work on something else right now and it'll be a LONG while before it's finished (a.k.a it might take the rest of my time in Highschool in order to finish it all--which means two years maybe) so please be patient. -bows head- I just thought I should let everyone know and I apologize again for the lateness of, well, everything.

That and I suppose I should say that the chapter I HAD written for this fanfic was deleted along with all my other unfinished chapters for my fanfics. Why? Because the disk I saved everything on got fried for some reason. I have a new disk that I save everything on and I'm being very careful with it. I just thought you ought to know...


End file.
